


The Dragon Lady's Assistant

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss bitch, Cant Say No to the Boss, Control, Dominance, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Lady Boss, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Office Setting, Office Sex, Panties, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: “Missandei, dear. Please close the door.”It was an innocent enough request to the untrained ear. What they might not realize was, that as soon as the door was closed, Missandei was at their boss’s mercy.





	The Dragon Lady's Assistant

TAGS: Daenerys/Missandei, F/F, Explicit, Explicit Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Dominance/Control, Panties, Don’t Say No to the Boss, Lady Boss, Boss Bitch, Demanding, Office Setting, Alternate Universe, Modern AU

* * *

“Missandei, dear. Please close the door.”

It was an innocent enough request to the untrained ear. What they might not realize was, that as soon as the door was closed, Missandei was at their boss’s mercy.

Daenerys was not an easy woman to please. She was called The Dragon Lady for a reason. She bid Missandei come closer, and Missandei realized that Daenerys had pressed the mute button on a conference call. The light was blinking on the phone on her desk. There was more than one other man and woman on the call, talking. 

Missandei looked down questioningly at it as Daenerys crooked a finger for her to come hither. She pushed backward in her wheeling leather office chair. She made enough room for Missandei to come and sit on the large mahogany desk in front of her, her thighs trapped between Daenerys’s milky white legs. Her grey skirt had a slit that flattered her and made this movement easier.

The man on the phone call started directing questions at Daenerys. She unclicked the mute button, and Missandei bit her lip as she saw the devilish look in the white haired woman’s eyes. She winked at her, and then slowly dragged her hand up Missandei’s bared, tan upper thigh. 

“It should be ready before tomorrow afternoon, Tyrion,” Daenerys said, distracted as she palmed Missandei through her silk underwear. Missandei worried her lower lip as her breath grew ragged, loving every second of their dirty play. If only the men knew that Daenerys had her hands all over her young assistant, pawing at her even as they spoke. 

“That’s not soon enough,” Tyrion growled from the speaker. Missandei barely managed to stifle a squeal of excitement as Daenerys pulled her panties to the side and pressed two of her slender fingers inside her. She crooked them inside the thrashing dark haired girl, who unsettled some papers on the boss’s desk.

Daenerys frowned, at her or Tyrion she couldn’t decide. “It will have to do, I can’t manage it any sooner,” she retorted. “Make it work,” she forcefully said to them, as she reached up with one hand to tweak Missandei’s nipple through her thin blouse. She squeezed her breast as she jack-knifed her fingers in and out of Missandei’s dripping wet pussy. The dark haired girl was having trouble controlling herself as her boss worked her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. 

“I don’t see how we can possibly…” Tyrion started to argue, and Missandei couldn’t concentrate on the rest of his words. He was droning on about some method he could use to achieve their end results, but it was lost to deaf ears. Missandei was much too distracted by Daenerys using her thumb to manipulate her swollen clit as she finger fucked her. 

Daenerys answered back, looking up at Missandei’s face. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy. Daenerys had been playing this cat and mouse game with her assistant for quite some time, and she knew how to make the woman moan.

She endeavored to do so while continuing her conversation. “I spoke to Varys, and he confirms that with our current margins we can sustain this level of productivity for at least another three months.” 

And all the while, she had switched to furiously stroking Missandei’s clit over and over again with the flat of her two fingers. She reached up and clamped a hand over Missandei’s mouth to stifle her cries. Missandei came violently, her body jerking and self control coming apart in Daenerys’s hands. 

Afterwards, Missandei stood on shaky legs. As she walked away, Daenerys slapped her on the ass. Missandei wobbled towards the office door. Daenerys pressed the mute button on her phone again, finally. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked, her voice low and husky.

Missandei looked coyly over her shoulder. Daenerys gestured at the ground, where Missandei had scattered her papers. “Bad girl. You made a mess. Clean it up,” she commanded.

Missandei bent down to retrieve the papers, her ass in the air. It was too inviting a sight. Daenerys stood and crept around the desk, and to Missandei. As Missandei stood, Daenerys cupped her buttocks from behind and gave her a raunchy squeeze.

Missandei wiggled in her grip, but didn’t protest. She clumsily laid the papers on the desk, and Daenerys abruptly stepped away from her. “Take off your panties.”

Missandei obeyed, stepping out of her silk underwear. They were soaked with her slick wetness, and Daenerys eyed the pair on the floor meaningfully. 

Missandei bent to retrieve them. She placed them gently in Daenerys’s outstretched hand. Tyrion on the phone was asking her a question, but neither of them were paying attention.

Daenerys leaned close and pressed a long and passionate kiss against Missandei’s lips. Their liplock was a struggle for dominance that Daenerys inevitably won. They broke apart, lips pleasantly bruised and breathless. 

“Consider them a parting gift,” Daenerys said. She reached over and unlocked the office door.

With that, Missandei was dismissed.


End file.
